


explosion

by the14thmusician



Series: Emrys [2]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: do not repost without permission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 22:51:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20938073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the14thmusician/pseuds/the14thmusician





	explosion

It always has to be the crazy scientists that Allen struggles against.

Angry demons hellbent on destroying humanity? Easy peasy. Aliens? They were usually just on the wrong planet. Mutants? Sure it was a bit more difficult but he could deal with it. Other sorcerers? [REDACTED]

Human scientists, who think they’re doing the right thing? That was dangerous. It was deadly.

They were wrong and they thought they were right. 

He couldn’t sway them towards reason without them being near dead and by then it was too late. 

So here he was in the middle of Kansas running on fumes and bleeding from a gunshot wound he’d barely managed to cover before the burner phone he’d found rang and he was off again.

As he stepped into the hazardous concrete warehouse he could smell the petrichor from the freshly dried cement and cocked an eyebrow. It was dark so with a wave of his hand and a flash of his eyes the crevices that lined the walls and the ceiling lit up with white light.

It was a large room. Concrete pillars that looked chipped and poorly made held up the roof. The floor was covered in dust and broken pieces of wood and metal. In the center of the room he saw a metal table with a briefcase on it, in front of it, was a tripod and a large camera blinking red.

“Ah, Emrys,” he heard from the suitcase and stepped forwards, biting back a groan when he saw the timer. “Just in time for the show,” A menacing chuckle followed. “You’re such a hero, aren't you.” His voice wasn’t shrill and maniacal like most of them; instead, it was deep and calm. “You’d do anything to save them all, wouldn't you?”

The timer was counting from 30.

“Why are you doing this?”

“I want Emrys dead.” Allen frowned.

“This isn’t connected to a toxin, is it?”

“No,” he chuckled. The timer was at 15. “This is for you. You absolute fucking monster. You’ve survived more than you deserve.”

5

“Goodbye, Emrys.”

4

Allen looked around panic.

3

On the pillars were beeping red dots.

2

I’m sorry.

1

* * *

**Collapsed Kansas Warehouse, Biothreats in Time Square, Emrys Dead**  
By: Joe Riverds 

Only three hours ago the live stream that had taken over Times Square was cut and reports of a collapsed warehouse started to surface. It took minimal researching to tie the warehouse to a New York based doctor Adam Pierre Sander. The warehouse was only recently made. Sander took out several loans to have it made. 

Sander is said to be the cause of the livestream and the threats of bioweaponry, police have put out a warrant for his arrest. 

Emrys has been missing since the building collapsed and hasn’t been seen since. The Avengers have not put out a statement yet.

* * *

**Avengers Official** @avengers - 2 minutes ago  
Emrys has been found alive and well.


End file.
